In recent years, a plurality of RF antennas, such as an antenna for telephone communication, an antenna for GPS, an antenna for wireless LAN/BLUETOOTH®, and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) have been mounted in wireless communication apparatuses. In addition to these antennas, a loop coil for transmitting power has also been provided as a result of the introduction of non-contact charging. Examples of a power transfer system used in a non-contact charging system include an electromagnetic induction system, a radio wave receiving system, and a magnetic resonance system. All of these systems make use of electromagnetic induction or magnetic resonance between a primary coil and a secondary coil. For example, Qi standards for non-contact charging or Near Field Communication (NFC) standards for RFID make use of electromagnetic induction.
Even if these antennas are designed for each antenna to obtain maximum characteristics at a target frequency, when the antennas are actually mounted in an electronic apparatus, it is difficult to obtain target characteristics. This is because magnetic field components around the antenna experience interference (are coupled) with metal and the like located nearby, and the inductance of the antenna coil is substantially reduced, thereby shifting the resonance frequency. Furthermore, the receiver sensitivity is lowered by the substantial reduction of the inductance. As a countermeasure against these problems, it is possible to reduce the interference due to metal by interposing a magnetic shield member formed by a magnetic material, such as ferrite, between the antenna coil and the metal located around the antenna coil, so that magnetic flux generated by the antenna coil converges on the magnetic shield member.